Autre Part
by Pikamsou
Summary: Shikamaru reçoit une étrange lettre de Temari et son contenu l'inquiète énormément. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire si ce n'est d'être présent pour elle. Le résumé est court mais je ne veux pas trop en dévoiler, vous en saurez plus en lisant la suite !


Ohayooo ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout va pour le mieux pour vous.

J'ai écris cet OS il y a peu de temps et j'me suis dit que ça serait sympa de vous le partager. Je vous laisse écouter la musique qui correspond à cet écrit, je m'en suis fortement inspirée donc c'est normal qu'il y ait des dialogues semblables à la musique.

musique: Bigflo et Oli - Autre Part ( watch?v=KZWfD0JUm4Q)

Tchuss les pamplemousses !

* * *

Depuis qu'ils avaient été désignés comme ambassadeurs dans leur pays respectif, Shikamaru et Temari étaient devenus assez proches. Par exemple, lorsque leurs missions les obligeaient à aller dans le pays de l'autre, ils ne s'embêtaient pas à réserver une chambre dans une auberge mais préféraient loger chez l'autre, en tout bien et tout honneur. Évidemment, que ce soit à Konoha ou à Suna, les villageois jasaient dès qu'ils voyaient les deux compères ensemble et certains se risquaient même quelques remarques douteuses mais perdaient leur sourire en voyant le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme. Leur relation avait évolué au point que durant les périodes où ils ne se voyaient pas, ils s'échangeaient quelques lettres « pour garder contact » disaient-ils. Cependant, au fil du temps, ces lettres étaient devenues un véritable trésor pour les deux amis. Chacun avait découvert avec plaisir le soulagement que procurait le fait de poser quelques mots sur une feuille et d'avoir un retour sur cela. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais mais pour rien au monde ils n'arrêteraient leur petit rituel. Bien-sûr au début, c'était plutôt laborieux et quand Temari avait dit à Shikamaru qu'elle lui enverrait une lettre et qu'elle attendait une réponse, ce dernier avait dit qu'il aurait probablement la flemme d'y répondre. Il avait esquivé de peu une bonne droite de son amie et elle était partie non sans lui adresser un sourire éclatant, dont elle seule avait le secret. Le jeune homme n'étant pas suicidaire, avait finalement pris une feuille de papier, un stylo et s'était installé à son bureau. Il n'avait pas su par où commencer et avait la main agir à sa guise, dessinant les mots qui passaient dans sa tête pour former une réponse plus ou moins correct. Avec un soupir, il s'était dirigé vers la voilière et regarda l'oiseau partir vers le pays du sable, emportant ses mots avec lui.

Plus le temps passait, et plus les lettres devenaient intimes. Leurs correspondances avaient un pourvoir cathartique pour les deux ninjas. Shikamaru avait pris plaisir à découvrir de nouvelles facettes de son amie. Il se doutait que derrière ses airs de femme froide et inébranlable se cachait une femme douce et sensible. Il s'amusait à ponctuer chaque fin de lettre pas un « fille galère » et elle lui répondait en terminant par « flemmard ». Récemment, elle lui avait appris que Gaara, son frère et accessoirement Kazekage de Suna, lui avait confié la responsabilité d'une équipe de trois genins. Elle lui avait dit être ravie et appréhender un peu le fait d'avoir trois gamins à sa charge. Shikamaru avait essayé de lui apporter son soutien et de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il savait pertinemment que ces gosses allaient devenir de fabuleux shinobis s'ils avaient la fille la plus galère de Suna comme senseï.

Mais, parce qu'il y avait un « mais », la dernière lettre de Temari avait inquiété l'homme le plus flemmard de Konoha. Elle disait ne plus se reconnaitre et, au fil des mots, Shikamaru avait senti son visage se décomposer.  
« Ils sont morts. J'ai tout perdu, les enfants sont morts et le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai été incapable de diriger une mission des plus faciles. Je n'y arrive pas, Shikamaru. Je n'y arrive plus. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je veux arrêter et partir d'ici, personne ne nous comprend, moi et ma douleur. Tout le monde me dit qu'avec le temps, ma peine va s'estomper et que ça ira mieux mais je me sens si seule et ça m'est de plus en plus difficile de faire semblant. Je ne veux plus être moi et je ne veux être personne d'autre non plus. Tout m'abandonne et j'abonne tout, je n'ai même plus la force de seconder Gaara comme je le faisais auparavant. Je doute, je sombre, c'est comme si j'avais des aiguilles plantées dans mon cœur. Dès qu'il bat, j'en souffre et c'est de pire en pire. Pourquoi il ne s'arrête pas, si j'ai autant mal ? Tu sais, le seul moment où je me sens respirer et revivre, c'est quand mes yeux se ferment. Après, les cauchemars arrivent et je ne vis plus, je ne fais que survivre. Le temps défile, il est acide, il me lasse, il me blesse et je ne me reconnais plus. Shikamaru, j'ai besoin d'une pause mais si elle pouvait ne jamais s'arrêter, je crois que je ne m'en porterai pas plus mal. Et puis, au final, on finit tous au même endroit, non ? Alors pourquoi je devrais continuer de me battre ainsi si c'est pour que tout finisse toujours par m'échapper ? Autant prendre un raccourci en espérant se retrouver de l'autre côté. Je suis rongée de regrets et de remords, je suis tout simplement vide. J'aurais au moins eu la présence d'esprit de t'écrire cela, même si j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire. Pardonne-moi, Shikamaru, je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

C'était une partie de la dernière lettre que le jeune homme avait reçu. Il s'en souvenait mot pour mot car depuis hier, jour de réception de ladite lettre, les phrases de sa confidente de Suna tournaient en boucle dans la tête, l'empêchant de dormir et de penser à autre chose. Il était face à un dilemme : devait-il écrire à Temari, priant pour que ses mots soient assez efficaces pour la rassurer jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre ou devait-il convaincre Tsunade de lui donner une mission afin qu'il puisse se prendre à Suna ?

Il ne mit pas longtemps à peser le pour et le contre, intérieurement sa décision avait déjà été prise à la première lecture des mots désespéré de Temari.

Il fit son sac rapidement, ne prenant que le strict nécessaire et prit soin, au préalable, de glisser les précieux morceau de papier dans la poche de sa veste. Il salua ses parents qui, étonnés, étendirent la porte claquer. Ils se regardèrent et Shikaku dit à sa femme :

C'est bizarre, Shikamaru ne claque jamais la porte habituellement

En effet, ça lui prendrait trop d'énergie de la faire, confirma Yoshino en haussant les épaules. Et puis il est n'est que sept heures, c'est vraiment étrange.

Les deux époux Nara se sourirent tendrement et reprirent leurs occupations.

D'un pas déterminé, le jeune homme se dirigea en direction du bureau du Hokage. Il pria pour ne croiser personne sur son chemin, il n'avait décidément pas la tête à tenir convenablement une conversation et ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il grimaça lorsqu'au loin il aperçut deux étranges tâches verdâtres qui venait à sa rencontre, en avança d'une étonnante façon. Alors qu'il continuait sa route, il entendit l'une desdites tâches l'interpeler :

Eh Shikamaru ! s'exclama Rock Lee, posté sur ses deux mains. Tu fais quoi debout de sitôt ? Tu viens t'entraîner avec Gaï-senseï et moi ?

Ah, euh non merci Lee, je dois aller voir Tsunade-sama, dit-il avec son éternel air blasé en voyant autant d'énergie dès le matin.

Il faut que tu laisses parler la fougue de la jeunesse qui sommeille en toi, mon garçon ! intervint le plus âgé des trois.

Shikamaru hocha mollement la tête tout en s'éloignant assez rapidement. « La fougue de la jeunesse », grogna-t-il En avait-il quelque chose à faire ? Clairement non, il était flemmard et il avait actuellement une fille très galère qui accaparait toutes ses pensées.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard à destination, après sa brève entrevue avec les deux drogués de sport, de jeunesse et de défis. Il se posta devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade, inspira calmement, toqua trois coups contre la porte de bois et entra.

Tiens Shikamaru, tu tombes à point ! J'allais justement te faire parvenir un message, j'ai une mission à te confier.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil tout en retenant de justesse un « galère ». Si sa mission ne le menait pas à Suna, il se verrait obligé de refuser tout en espérant que Tsunade ne demande pas pour quelle raison. Elle ne prit pas le temps de lever la tête des dossiers sur son bureau et farfouilla pour finalement lui tendre un parchemin.

Le Kazekage aimerait des conseils sur certaines stratégies militaires qu'il pourrait utiliser à Suna et, étant donné la forte alliance que nos deux villages ont, tu dois absolument te rendre là-bas afin de préserver la paix. Pars dès que tu peux, je te prie.

Le nez toujours dans ses documents, elle ne fit pas attention quand le visage du jeune homme se détendit imperceptiblement. Il inclina la tête poliment et quitta aussi rapidement que possible le bureau. Il ne croisa personne sur la route qui le menait à la sortie de Konoha et en fût heureux. Il ne perdrait pas de temps à expliquer sa mission à tout va.

Son chemin se passa sans réels problèmes, il n'avait été attaqué qu'une fois par des ninjas de Kiri et s'en était sorti sans encombre. Il aperçut au loin le village du sable qui se dessinait dans le désert. Il atteignait enfin son but. Durant son voyage, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à la jeune fille en la voyant. Malheureusement, tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser ne lui convenait que très partiellement. Il avait fini par se dire qu'il aviserait sur le moment car, selon lui, il n'y avait rien de mieux que des sentiments que l'on énonçait sans arrières pensées. Il traversa le désert qui le séparait du village de Suna en un gros quart d'heure. Shikamaru connaissait par cœur le chemin qu'il devait utiliser pour aller à la demeure du Kazekage, où se trouvait le bureau de Gaara. Sur son chemin, il salua quelques têtes connues mais ne s'éternisa pas, voulant voir Temari aussi vite que possible.

Shikamaru rentra dans l'imposant bâtiment de sable et se rendit de suite au bureau de Gaara, il toqua et attendit une réponse positive pour rencontrer le jeune rouquin. Ils s'échangèrent quelques banalités et Shikamaru allait commencer à faire un bref résumé sur certaines stratégies lorsque le Kazekage l'interrompit :

Écoute Shikamaru, il est vrai que ta mission ici était de m'aider pour des tactiques, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le fond du problème.

A ces mots, le jeune homme de Konoha s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, tandis que Gaara, au contraire se redressa. Il poursuivi :

Je sais que toi et ma sœur échangez des lettres, tout comme je sais qu'elle tient particulièrement à ces correspondances. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que, depuis le temps, vous étiez devenus assez proches pour qu'elle se confie à toi. Alors, Shikamaru, es-tu au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'équipe qui était sous sa responsabilité.

Le brun ne retenu pas son soupir et baissa légèrement la tête mais garda ses yeux encrés dans ceux turquoises de son vis-à-vis.

En effet, Temari m'a parlé de cet incident et euh, comment dire… est-ce que ce serait possible que j'aille la voir, si tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour les stratégies ? Sa dernière lettre m'a passablement inquiété et j'aimerais l'aider du mieux que je puisse, dit-il en sentant le rouge lui monter aux rouges.

Dans sa tête, il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à ce que Gaara lui donne une fausse mission pour qu'il vienne à Suna. Et Shikamaru avait encore moins prévu de se mettre à nu ainsi en affirmant vouloir aider Temari rapidement. Gaara allait probablement se faire des idées sur la relation tout à fait amicale qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur. Enfin amical. Il était vrai que cela n'aurait pas dérangé Shikamaru que leur relation évolue au stade supérieur.

Shikamaru, en fait, si tu es ici, c'est parce que je veux que tu aides ma sœur à s'en sortir. Quand elle revient de Konoha, elle parle beaucoup de toi et, avec Kankuro, nous avons jugé que tu es assurément la personne la plus à-même de ramener Temari à la raison. Est-ce que tu acceptes cela ? Evidemment, Tsunade ne devra pas être au courant de ce tour de passe-passe, dirons-nous.

Le jeune homme brun aborda un sourire un peu plus serein qu'au début de la conversation et affirma à Gaara qu'il arrivera à sortir Temari de son sombre tourbillon. Il fût surpris de voir également le Kazekage lui sourire en retour, ce n'était décidemment pas habituel. Temari lui avait pourtant bien dit dans une lettre que grâce à Naruto, Gaara était devenu meilleur et qu'il avait réussi à dompter son côté sombre. Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord et Shikamaru se leva et parti en direction d'une chambre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il frappa doucement et seul un grognement lui répondit. Il se risqua à tourner la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre de Temari.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et seul un faible rayon de soleil venait éclairer la pièce. Il distingua une forme roulée en boule sur le lit. Il s'approcha doucement et s'asseya sur le matelas et chercha à tâtons la jeune fille.

Temari… souffla-t-il lorsqu'il sentit ses cheveux au bout de ses doigts.

Elle se redressa et écarquilla les yeux, ne croyant pas voir Shikamaru en face d'elle. Son visage était amaigri, ses joues étaient creusées et ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'un triste éclat émeraude. Il enleva délicatement une mèche de cheveux blonds qu'il balaya derrière.

Il était désemparé, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi faible et démunie. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de la jeune sunienne de se laisser aller de la sorte. Mais il ne comprenait que trop bien l'état dans lequel elle était. Lui-même avait perdu son senseï quelques temps auparavant et il avait été dévasté. Il avait eu la chance que son père le soutienne mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la même chose que son paternel. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Temari baissa la tête et laissa quelques larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Shikamaru sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Temari ne baissait la tête et surtout, elle ne pleurait jamais. Il se rapprocha d'elle et fit un geste qui le surprit lui-même, il prit sa tête et la posa contre son torse. A ce contact, il sentit les mains de son amie agripper sa veste et la serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les sanglots déchirèrent le cœur du jeune homme mais il ne dit rien, il la laissa épancher sa peine aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres de l'un ni de l'autre. Inconsciemment, le brun enlaça fortement la jeune femme et il se permit de lui murmurer :

Je suis là maintenant, tu n'es pas toute seule.

Les gémissements de Temari se tarirent et elle s'éloigna à contre cœur de l'héritier du clan Nara. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais l'index de Shikamaru se posa sur ses lèvres. Il inspira un bon coup et dit :

Écoute-moi bien, je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes et surtout, écoute attentivement.

Il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête et commença son monologue.

Comme tu le sais, Asuma est mort il y a peu et cela m'a laissé un immense vide. Il était mon mentor, celui qui m'a permis de devenir qui je suis maintenant. Certes, les rôles sont inversés dans ton cas mais, Temari, tu n'es pas seul. Je me croyais seul aussi mais j'ai des amis qui m'ont aidé à aller mieux. Mon père m'a également aidé en me secouant, ses mots n'ont pas été tendres mais ils m'ont sauvé de ma tristesse. Mais je suis là pour toi Temari, je vais t'aider et je vais briser ta carapace. Je t'aiderai à te relever mais je ne peux pas faire le combat à ta place. Tu dois surmonter la mort de ton équipe comme j'ai surmonté celle de mon maitre. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas voir la pitié dans le regard des autres quand ils ont appris pour l'accident, mais on s'en fout non ? Pour la plupart, ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il faut que tu m'écoutes mais surtout que tu comprennes ce que je te dis, il faut que tu en prennes conscience. Je sais que tu ne te sens plus le droit de vivre convenablement après leur mort, mais vis pour eux ! Imagine-toi qu'ils sont à tes côtés, ils te soutiennent et te guident. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu ailles mieux, je veux retrouver _ma_ fille galère, celle qui me traite de flemmard sans arrêt et qui n'hésite pas à me remettre à ma place quand j'en ai besoin. Et je ne veux pas que tu partes, parce que si c'est le cas, je serais toujours derrière toi pour t'aider quand tu tomberas, si tu sautes, on se retrouvera en bas, je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix. Je veux que tu saches que si tu t'en va, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester.

Les yeux de Temari se perdirent dans ceux du Nara et elle put lire toute la détermination qui animait son meilleur ami. Elle l'avait jamais vu aussi sûr de lui et malgré tout, elle se surprit à lui sourire tendrement. Doucement, elle comprenait le sens de ses paroles, elle les assimilait dans son esprit.

Je connais également le manque que tu ressens, mais ce manque, on va le combler, Temari. Je ne sais pas comment mais tant que ça ne sera pas fait, je resterai à tes côtés, on prendra le temps qu'il faut mais ça va marcher. Regarde, le jour se lève, puis la nuit vient. La vie doit continuer d'avancer, fais de leur mort ta force et non ta faiblesse. Tu dois profiter d'en bas, de tous ceux qui te sont chers et de ceux qui t'aiment.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, un véritable duel de regards mais aucun ne sortirait victorieux. Le jeune homme voulait qu'à travers ses mots et son regard, Temari sente toute sa sincérité et aussi le fait qu'il serait prêt à tout pour elle. De son côté, elle voulait le remercier mais elle ne trouvait aucun mot assez puissant pour lui exprimer sa gratitude. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que lui, Shikamaru Nara, flemmard de premier ordre, puisse lui tenir un discours aussi poignant et franc. Il caressa tendrement la joue de la jeune femme qu'il aimait sans pour autant baisser les yeux. Il prit l'initiative de coller son front au sien et de finalement fermer les yeux, profitant de cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Merci, Shika… murmura-t-elle tellement bas qu'il crût rêver.

Il souria et fût surpris de sentir les lèvres de la jeune fille frôler légèrement les siennes. Il appuya un peu plus le baiser et serra la jeune fille contre lui. Il n'en revenait pas, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Temari ait cette réaction. A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à se faire rejeter sans autre forme de procès. Mais clairement, il préférait cette option et de loin.


End file.
